Arrepentimientos
by Darrinia
Summary: Historia situada al final de la cuarta temporada. Hay sentimientos que pueden interponerse en nuestra felicidad. El arrepentimiento, la culpa o el rencor pueden dañar una amistad. Klaine no son una excepción.


N/A: Situado tras el final de la cuarta temporada...

ARREPENTIMIENTOS

La canción Born This Way de Lady Gaga comienza a sonar en un teléfono.

– ¿Diga?

– ¿Kurt? – Una voz preguntó al otro lado del teléfono

– Si, soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?

– Soy Cooper Anderson.

– Ah... Hola, ¿qué quieres? – Kurt hizo una mueca, le sorprendía mucho esa llamada.

– Se que Blaine y tu ya no estáis juntos, pero creo que tienes que saber que él ha tenido un accidente de coche y está en el hospital de Lima. Yo estoy yendo al aeropuerto y mis padres están intentando encontrar un vuelo, están en Londres. Cuando sepa algo más te aviso. – Cooper dijo con voz rota por el dolor.

– No, no, no... Esto no puede estar pasando. Si hace un par de horas he estado con él. – Kurt estaba nervioso y angustiado, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando.

– ¿Estas en Lima? – Se extrañó el mayor.

– Si... – Susurro el más joven.

– Avisa a Sam, he dado su nombre para que le informen del estado de Blaine mientras nosotros llegamos. De hecho, iba a pedirte su número para poder llamarlo.

– Yo me encargo. Nos vemos.

– Adiós.

Kurt salió del McKinley hacia el coche de su padre y arrancó. Sabía donde estaba Sam, en Breadstix con el resto de New Directions, Mercedes, Mike, Santana, Mr Schue y Ms Pillsbury celebrando la boda de estos dos últimos.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, todos lo miraron extrañados hasta que Santana habló:

– Kurt, estas horrible, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Entonces fue cuando Kurt se dio cuenta que había estado llorando desde que salió de su antiguo instituto y que tenía mojada parte de su ropa por culpa de las lágrimas.

– Blaine...

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer sobre una silla y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

– Tranquilo, cuéntanos que pasó. – Mercedes intentó consolarlo mientras con su mano dibujaba círculos en la espalda de su amigo para reconfortarlo.

– Ha tenido un accidente, está en el hospital. – Todos se quedaron paralizados ante la noticia.

En la sala de espera del hospital de Lima se encuentran todas las personas que unos momentos antes celebraban la boda de los dos adultos. Sin embargo, ahora todos tenían caras serias y estaban nerviosos porque nadie les decía nada acerca del estado del ojimiel.

Un médico de unos 40 años, alto, rubio con el pelo corto y gafas de pasta negras salió y preguntó por los familiares de Blaine Anderson.

– Sus padres y su hermano están de camino pero tardarán en llegar ya que no están en la ciudad. Yo estoy en contacto con ellos, puede informarnos a nosotros. – Dijo Sam de forma que sonara lo más maduro posible, ya que temía que no lo tomara en serio.

– El Sr Anderson llegó al hospital con múltiples fracturas, hemorragias y un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido para estabilizar su situación pero está en coma y su estado es crítico. Las próximas 24 horas serán cruciales, pero les aconsejo que se preparen para lo peor. Si necesitan algo o tienen alguna duda...

– ¿Podemos verlo? – Preguntó Ms Pillsbury

– Ahora las enfermeras lo están preparando, les avisarán cuando puedan pasar.

– Gracias doctor – dijo Santana al ver que nadie más reaccionaba.

El médico se fue por el pasillo por el que había venido, dejando a todos sumidos en la desesperación.

– Tranquilos, no ganamos nada poniéndonos nerviosos. Sólo podemos esperar y confiar en Blaine, en que es fuerte y tiene ganas de vivir. – Dijo Mr Schue, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para consolar a los demás.

– Ese es el problema, que quizá no tenga suficientes ganas de vivir. – dijo Sam – Supongo que todo esto ha pasado porque Kurt le ha dicho que no a la pregunta que le ha hecho. ¿Me equivoco? – Sam miró por primera vez a Kurt desde que les había dado la noticia. Su mirada demostraba la rabia y el dolor que en ese momento sentía.

– No. – Dijo Kurt bajando la mirada.

– ¿Podrían dejar de hablar en clave? – preguntó Santana enfadada.

_Flashback_

– _Kurt, ¿puedes esperar un momento? – Blaine preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala de ensayos del club glee. El otro chico no respondió, sólo se sentó al lado de su ex-novio. – Se que lo que te hice estuvo mal, se que te hice daño y desde ese día lo he estado lamentando... – El castaño intentó hablar pero el moreno lo detuvo. – Déjame terminar. Desde ese día lo he estado lamentando pero no puedo seguir así. Como dice la canción que hemos cantado Marley y yo antes, es todo o nada, o volvemos o rompemos toda relación entre nosotros porque esta relación a medias no me llena y me hace daño. Se que te quiero y quiero volver contigo, quiero casarme contigo. – mientras lo decía sacaba de su bolsillo el anillo que días antes había comprado – Este anillo no significa que me quiera casar contigo mañana, aunque si tú lo quisieras así yo estaría dispuesto. Significa que tu y yo un día nos casaremos, que estaremos juntos y nos amaremos hasta el día de nuestra muerte. ¿Que me dices, Kurt?¿Te casarás conmigo?_

– _No, lo siento, no puedo – Kurt salió corriendo dejando a Blaine solo en la sala._

_Fin del Flashback_

Nadie dijo nada, sin embargo, las miradas que Tina y Sam le dedicaban al ojiazul demostraban el enfado que ambos tenían. Media hora después una enfermera les dijo que ya podían pasar a verlo pero que en la habitación sólo podían estar dos personas. Kurt se levantó pero entonces...

– ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Dijo Sam de mal humor

– A ver a Blaine – Respondió el castaño.

– Sus padres y su hermano no están, no tiene novio, así que los siguientes en la lista somos sus mejores amigos, es decir, Sam y yo. – Dijo Tina con un tono similar al de Sam mientras se levantaba y agarraba la mano del rubio para entrar a ver a su amigo.

Cooper llegó poco después y Mr Schue hizo que los más pequeños se fuesen a casa y Brittany también se marchó porque tenía que preparar su viaje, quedando en el hospital Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Sam, Artie, Tina y Cooper quienes esperaron toda la noche a que Blaine mejorara, cosa que no sucedió. Todos, excepto el actor, se fueron a casa a descansar a primera hora de la mañana siguiente al accidente. Por la tarde llegaron los señores Anderson reuniéndose con todos los chicos que habían vuelto al hospital después de haber descansado.

Dos días después, los graduados volvieron a sus ciudades y los chicos de New Directions a las clases ya que no sabían cuanto tiempo iba a estar Blaine en coma, podían ser horas, días, meses, años o incluso podía no despertar. Sin embargo, nadie podía concentrarse en sus obligaciones y comprobaban los teléfonos cada poco tiempo a la espera de una llamada que los sumiera en la más profunda tristeza o en la mayor de las alegrías. Kurt se sentía culpable, apenas comía y no hablaba con nadie, sólo podía pensar en Blaine. Sam, Tina y Artie no se separaban ni un segundo mientras estaban en el McKinley. Cooper y los Señores Anderson prácticamente vivían en el hospital.

Cinco días después del accidente, la hora del Glee Club se había transformado en una reunión en el aula del coro para intentar superar lo ocurrido, aunque nadie podía cantar puesto que no se sentían con ánimo para hacerlo. Ms Pillsbury corrió por los pasillos del McKinley hacia la sala y entro en ella.

– Traigo noticias – Dijo ella con la respiración agitada debido al esfuerzo.

Todos los que se encontraban en la sala se volvieron hacia ella.

– Blaine ha despertado – Dijo la orientadora muy emocionada y con una sonrisa que reflejaba la felicidad que sentía. Todos gritaron y la sala que minutos antes era dolor y tristeza, ahora rebosaba de alegría.

Sam, Tina y Artie llegan al hospital. Los padres de Blaine habían ido a su casa a descansar ya que por fin tenían algo de tranquilidad al saber que su hijo iba a recuperarse. Cooper aprovechó la llegada de los chicos para ir a comer algo. Los tres jóvenes entran a la habitación de su amigo y éste los recibe con la mayor de las sonrisas. Después de saludarlo y abrazarlo, Sam se sienta en la silla situada a la derecha de la cama y Tina en la de la izquierda. Artie sitúa su silla de ruedas al lado de Tina.

– ¿Qué tal todo? – Dice Blaine con su habitual buen humor.

– ¿Has estado a punto de morir y te preocupa lo que hemos hecho? – Pregunta Tina llorando y tapándose la cara con las manos.

– ¡Hey! Tina, mírame. – Dice el ojimiel agarrando las manos de su amiga para apartarlas de su cara. – Estoy vivo y eso es todo lo que nos tiene que importar.

– ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos? – Artie quiso saber.

– Me tengo que quedar ingresado unos días para comprobar las secuelas que me quedarán del accidente, pero me recuperaré.

– ¿Te quedarán secuelas? – La chica puso cara de terror ante esa posibilidad.

– Si, las fracturas de la pierna derecha son muy graves.

– ¿No volverás a andar? – Era la primera vez que Sam hablaba.

– ¿Qué? Claro que si, pero cojearé. Seré la versión joven y bajita del Dr House – Blaine broneó.

– ¿Recuerdas el accidente? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– No, pero por lo que me han contado, el otro coche se saltó un semáforo y chocó con el mío por la parte del conductor. Sé que es un milagro que yo esté vivo, y eso que no creo en Dios.

– He avisado a todos los graduados de que has despertado, ¿está eso bien? – La joven se sentía incómoda por la situación en la que había quedado la relación entre Kurt y su mejor amigo.

– Sabía que alguien les había avisado, todos me han mandado mensajes. Claro que está bien. Si me lo dices por Kurt... – ella asintió – que tengamos problemas no significa que tenga que estar preocupado por mi innecesariamente. Que no me ame no significa que no me quiera y que no sufra por lo que me ha pasado. – En este momento la cara de Blaine cambió y se puso muy triste con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado la última vez que había visto al castaño, sus ojos empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas que él se esforzaba en contener.

– ¡Nada de tristeza! – Dijo Artie – Estamos aquí para darte ánimos y entretenerte, estar en un hospital puede ser muy aburrido.

Los chicos siguieron hablando toda la tarde de temas triviales. Las risas y las bromas auyentaron la tristeza y el dolor. El optimismo de Blaine era contagioso ya que esa experiencia había conseguido que el joven valorara la vida y decidiera disfrutar de cada minuto como si fuera el último, porque había comprobado que en cualquier momento eso podía ser verdad.

Los días pasaron, Blaine salió del hospital y volvió a las clases. Tenía que usar silla de ruedas unos días por las heridas que aún tenía pero pronto llevaría muletas. Además que usaría la silla para ir a los nacionales del club glee, ya que, aunque Lauren sustituiría a Brittany y habían convencido a Ryder de que no dejara el grupo, no podía dejar el coro porque no había miembros suficientes.

Las cartas de NYADA llegaron y Tina estaba muy emocionada preparando su audición. Encontró a Blaine junto a su taquilla.

– ¿Qué canción vas a cantar? – Preguntó la chica a su amigo.

– ¿Cuándo? – Quiso saber el joven.

– Para la audición de NYADA. – La joven exclamó un tanto desesperada.

– No la voy a hacer.

– ¡¿Qué?¿Por qué?!

– Tina, voy a ser incapaz de andar bien, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a bailar? – dijo él en tono neutro.

– Blaine... – Ella no sabía que decir.

– Está bien. Estoy esperando la carta de Juilliard, quiero estudiar canto y composición allí. En eso no necesito bailar. – Sonrió más para tranquilizar a Tina que por que realmente lo sintiera. Quería actuar a parte de cantar, pero ese sueño no se haría nunca realidad por culpa del accidente.

– Pensé que iríamos juntos a NYADA. – Ella estaba realmente triste.

– Compartiremos piso juntos, con Artie. Nos veremos todos los días así que lo único que tienes que hacer es una audición perfecta para venirte a New York. – Blaine animó a su amiga dándole un abrazo.

– ¿Qué es eso de que Artie, Tina y tú vais a compartir piso en New York? – Quiso saber Sam, se veía muy enfadado. Estaba sentado al fentre del piano en la sala del club glee.

– ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó Blaine acercandose al chico.

– Pensé que era tu mejor amigo.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? – dijo el moreno confundido.

– Si realmente fuera tu mejor amigo habrías contado conmigo para compartir piso.

– ¿Vas a ir a New York?

– Claro, ¿qué pensabas? – Dijo el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Los días pasaron, Blaine dejó la silla de ruedas y la cambió por unas muletas que meses después dejaría abandonadas porque no las necesitaba. Tina hizo su audición y fue aceptada en NYADA, New Directions ganó los nacionales, los chicos se graduaron y se mudaron a la ciudad de sus sueños. Los cuatro compartían piso, no era muy grande pero era acogedor. Conocieron a muchas personas pero nadie podía igualar la amistad que sentían entre ellos ya que no eran amigos, eran familia. Más de un año llevaban viviendo en New York cuando...

– Que frío hace. – Se queja Blaine al chico que lo acompaña, de origen latino, moreno y ojos oscuros, muy delgado y alto.

– ¿Te duele la pierna? – Quiso saber el joven.

– Un poco

– ¿Nos vamos a casa?

– No, allí me dolerá igual. Además, venimos al cine, voy a estar sentado.

– Como quieras.

– No puede ser... – Una tercera voz llama la atención de la pareja. Ambos se vuelven para encontrarse con Kurt y un chico rubio de ojos verdes, de estatura media y muy musculoso.

– Kurt, cuanto tiempo – Dice el ojimiel tendiendo su mano para saludar a su ex-novio.

– ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

– Estoy bien, estudio en Juilliard y he venido con Tony al cine – Señala al aludido – . Tony, él es Kurt. – Presenta a ambos chicos y estos se dan la mano – y tú... ¿que tienes que contarme?

– Sigo igual que hace un año, pero ahora tengo novio. Él es John. John, te presento a Blaine – Los dos estrechan su mano, ninguno de los dos pierde su sonrisa. – ¿Tony y tú...?

– Estamos empezando, aún es pronto para usar la palabra novios, tenemos que conocernos más – Tony se adelanta a Blaine, quién vuelve la cabeza para mirarlo. A Kurt no le deja lugar a dudas, el ojimiel siente algo muy especial por el otro chico ya que lo mira como hace tiempo miraba al castaño.

– Hecho de menos a mi mejor amigo – Dijo el ojiazul sin más rodeos. – Ha pasado tiempo y esperaba que pudiéramos retomar nuestra amistad ya que no hay sentimientos que nos puedan resultar dolorosos.

– Me encantaría, si eso no nos causa problemas con John y Tony, claro. – el moreno miró a los dos acompañantes y estos sonrieron para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo. Los dos chicos habían hablado a sus parejas del otro, y si algo estaba claro, es que eran amigos y se necesitaban, aunque no de la manera que lo hicieran hace dos años.

– Vamos a ver Sex and the City 3, ¿nos acompañaís? – Dijo el latino.

– Nunca diré no a Carrie Bradshaw. – respondió Kurt.

Los cuatro rieron y se dirigieron al cine.

Blaine y Kurt ya no estaban juntos, estaban enamorados de otras personas y ahora, sin culpa, arrepentimientos, rencor o dolor pueden disfrutar de su amistad sin temor a dañar al otro. Se han dado cuenta que arrepentirse de lo que hicieron no sirve de nada, que el pasado no se puede cambiar, que lo único que se puede hacer es perdonarse a sí mismo por sus errores, perdonar a los demás y esperar que te perdonen, seguir adelante y pensar en el presente y en el futuro, porque eso sí se puede cambiar. Lo único seguro ahora es que Kurt formará parte del futuro de Blaine y biceversa.


End file.
